1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which can be securely mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) to assure signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, consuming conducts, such as portable telephones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), digital cameras and the like, need electrical cards to enlarge and enhance functions thereof. Therefore, a plurality of card connectors adapted for receiving the corresponding cards are designed to accomplish requirements between the consuming products and the electrical cards. However, what is important is how to assure a secure signal transmission between the consuming products and the electrical cards with the aid of the card connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,490 discloses a card connector which comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing and a shell attaching to the insulating housing. The insulating housing is formed with protruding wedges and recesses on sidewalls thereof. The shell comprises mating holes and engaging pads corresponding to the protruding wedges and the recesses of the insulating housing. When the shell is assembled to the insulating housing, the protruding wedges of the insulating housing are received in the mating holes of the shell and the engaging pads of the shell are received in the recesses of the insulating housing. Then, the card connector is mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) in virtue of the shell soldered on the PCB.
However, cooperation of the insulating housing and the shell is not secure because the protruding wedges of the insulating housing and the engaging pads of the shell are commonly not tightly and securely received in the mating holes of the shell and the recesses of the housing, respectively. Therefore, with insertion times of a card inserting into the card connector increases, assembly between the shell and the insulating housing may become loose so that the electrical connection between the contacts and the PCB is affected. On the other hand, because assembly between the shell and the insulating housing is not tight enough, coplanarity is not assured when the card connector is mounted on the PCB in virtue of the shell soldering on the PCB. In such situation, it is bound to affect signal transmission between the card and the PCB.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.